Lost in the World
by Bluberry-Rules
Summary: It gets more interesting now! Chap 3 is up. Please RR! HGDM
1. Alone

Lost in the World

By blueberry_rules

                                                **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

                                                This is my first story so it might not be good.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Please Review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________        

            **Lost in the World                  **

            Hermione's POV

                        'Harry is such an idiot' I thought angrily 'All I said was why don't you do your homework and then he starts spa zing at me! Gosh, that's so not fair!'

            Nobody's POV

                           Hermione is walking in the somewhere – she doesn't know where - and doesn't know or notice that she's in the middle of nowhere. She kicks angrily at the can. 

                           She sees a café up ahead and walks slowly towards it. She gets inside and goes to sit at a table. A mysterious guy walks up to her and smiles.

                        "Can I sit here?" he asks her politely 

                        "Sure, if you want," Hermione answers 

            Draco's POV

                        ' Watching that guy and that girl made me jealous. Gosh, I wanted her! She was supposed to be mine not his or anyone else's! She was made for me.' I thought. ' Why did she go flirting with him out of all the people. Why not me?!'  

                           I decided to go up to them and pretended that I was her boyfriend so that guy would go away and she would be mine forever or at least until I wanted her.

            Nobody's POV

                        "Hey hun, sorry for taking so long. Anyways, I was thinking of going for dinner instead, and then see if we can catch a movie afterwards. I'll make sure it's your favorite too," Draco said to Hermione.   

                        "I'd sure love to if it's with you," she answered back.

                           The mystery guy snorted and walked away. They see him go to another table and start to do what he was doing before to Hermione.

            Draco's POV

                           We walked to the car and I took her to 'The Sunset' - the fanciest restaurant I knew of - and we walked in. Everyone who was there was staring at us, but I don't blame them because I would have to if it wasn't me who was with her right now. I knew she was amazed at the service and everything else. 


	2. Why?

Note: Nothing is mine but the plot. (of course!)  
Ok. I got your reviews and your advice helps me!  
  
Chapter 2: Why?  
  
Wait! They awoke up with a start! Whew! It was just a dream. "Why the hell was I dreaming of him?" thought Hermione. "Why was I dreaming of her?" thought Draco disgusted. Yet, they knew why. They were enemies that still loved each other. In simple words, THEY WERE IN LOVE. Even though they did love each other they didn't tell anyone. It was because they were afraid. They were afraid because of their friends' reactions. But it was killing them, and they couldn't take it any longer. They had to tell.  
  
School letters came. Summer passed. It was near the beginning of school, and everyone went to get their school stuff. Hermione went alone without her family and Draco's family went together. When Hermione went she went to the book store; but when the Malfoys went they split up. Draco went to the book store, his mom to the clothes and his dad to places unknown. Guess what happened to Draco? He bumped into Hermione and all her books fell to the floor. He began to help her pick them up and when he picked up the 3rd book, his dad came out of nowhere.  
  
"What are you doing, helping that Mudblood?" his dad yelled. 


	3. Lost

A/n: Hey people! Did you like the 1st or the 2nd chapter? Just curious! Anyways, I hope you liked it so far! ~Blueberry Rules ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________   
  
Lucius expected Draco to look the least bit ashamed but surprisingly he wasn't. He just walked out of the book store laughing to him self quietly. 'Father must have thought I'd gone crazy,' he thought 'but I haven't! It was just that stupid Granger who I 'so-called' like madly. Actually, I do. A little. A lot.?' Draco sighed to him self now. Why did he have to have these problems? Why not Crabbe or Goyle? It was because they were so not him. They were strong he was weak, anything you could think of. Draco knew they were only his friends because their families where Death Eaters. He walked quickly - just in case his dad ran after him - but after a few minutes he did not see his parents. He looked around. There were tons of people! Then he realized that he didn't even know where he was! Uh-oh. he was lost in the world. 


End file.
